


Here, Have Some Birdflash

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Birdflash - Freeform, Blindfolds, Edging, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Dick, Tumblr Prompt, dom wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Skip me if you came here for plot because this story has none. Dick ties himself to the bed in offering to Wally who uses his superpowers for the exact thing we all secretly fantasize about him using his superpowers for. Like what's the point of having super speed if you can't use it to turn yourself into a human vibrator amiright?? Anyway...





	Here, Have Some Birdflash

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the Nightwing (1996) days when he owned an apt building.
> 
> Anonymous on Tumblr asked: "Okay so a Birdflash smut BDSM fic please? Exclusive however."
> 
> I'm really not sure at all what you wanted here since this is so vague, but I had fun coming up with some kinky things for these boys to do. Hope you like it!
> 
> I'd also like to add that Idk what was meant by exclusive, but if it was meant for exclusive relationship, then this is something I cannot do for you. Monogamy is for suckers SLUT DICK FOR LIFE! Tho I tried to write it in a way where it could read as a either monogamous or non-monogamous so we could all have our way.

Wally knocked on Dick's door once before seeing the note taped to it. It told him to come right in and, sure enough, the door was unlocked. He knew Dick liked to do dangerous things, but in this town leaving your door unlocked with an inviting note taped to it was just asking for trouble. Dick probably wouldn't have done it if he didn't know everyone in the building so well.

Wally paused in his musings as he came to Dick's open bedroom door, seeing his gorgeous lover fully nude and mostly tied to the bed. He had a blindfold sitting by his head and one of his arms was still waiting to be tied down. So it's gonna be one of those nights.

"Hey, pretty bird," Wally greeted as he entered the room and slid off his jacket, dropping it on the floor. His shirt came next and he dropped that too. He perched on the edge of the bed, one leg folded up, and he gently stroked Dick's face with his fingertips. "Couldn't wait until I got here to start, could you, slut?" Wally slapped his face gently. He was trying to gauge Dick's mood.

Dick hummed softly but didn't ask for more, so Wally knew it wasn't a pain kind of night. But that was okay with him. He had other ideas...

"What's your safe word?" he asked. He needed to hear Dick say it before they started. SAFETY FIRST.

"Mmm crowbar," Dick murmured. His eyes were suspiciously glassy for someone who hadn't been fucked yet, in Wally's opinion.

He lightly trailed his hand all the way down Dick's torso, past his dick, over his balls, all the way down to his hole and sure enough, he'd already filled his ass.

Wally twisted the plug without warning. "You know, I try to tell everyone what a huge cockslut you are and no one believes me. If they could only see you now. I should take a picture and send it to them." Wally moved to tie up Dick's remaining arm and put on the blindfold. "What would your good friend Superman say if he could see you now?"

That thought seemed to make Dick moan and Wally could see that he was almost fully erect now. It made him smile fondly to think about how well they knew each other.

And now that Dick was helpless, Wally took the time to stand up and finish undressing. He went to the kitchen to get himself and Dick some water for later.  When he got back to the room, he went digging through his pants for his phone. He made sure the shutter sound was turned on as he took his time to really look for the sexiest angle from which to photograph Dick. Wally wouldn't really send them to anyone, but he did want a record for his own wank material.

Wally took a couple from a distance, a couple more of Dick’s gorgeous, lustful face, and then he moved down between Dick's legs. Wally spread them open and teased him to full hardness with light touches as he started snapping photos of Dick's plugged up ass. Maybe Dick would let him share these ones...

"Mmm your hole looks extra pretty today with this beautiful jeweled plug in it. What do you think, would Superman like to see this?" Wally had always known about Dick's crush on Clark. Personally, Wally thought he was a bit too stuffy, but also knew he wouldn't turn him down if Clark ever asked for a round or two.

Dick loved it when Wally talked like that, treating him like a possession and talking about sharing him. He was always surrounded by gorgeous, muscular alpha men and it made his ass twitch with the desire to be filled.

DIck groaned and flexed his cock for the camera and Wally rewarded him with a few slides of the plug.

"How long have you had this in?" Wally asked.

"A-about an hour, I think," Dick answered a little breathlessly.

Wally walked to the drawer where he knew Dick kept his toys and grabbed a large dildo just slightly bigger than his own cock and went back over to sit between Dick's spread legs.

Wally put one hand reassuringly on Dick's thigh and the other went to slowly remove the plug. Dick whined at the feeling of being empty, but Wally quickly lubed up the dildo and slid it into Dick's ass, replacing the plug.

Wally was pleased to see that Dick had put on the spreader bar Wally had gotten him for Christmas. It was strapped just above the knee and it prevented Dick from being able to close his legs even a little. Having him this spread pleased Wally because it was the perfect set up for his favorite game.

He started tracing his hands up and down Dick's torso and his thighs and arms, touching him, grounding him. He was kissing Dick's body in random places with the occasional nip, lulling him. Ignoring Dick's cock entirely. Teasing.

When he felt ready, Wally reached down to gently cup Dick's sac and started vibrating his hands. Dick's whole body jerked in his restraints and he cried out. Wally could see his cock was already drooling; Dick sure loved to be teased.

Wally lightly trailed his vibrating fingers up Dick's cock, pressing down hard when he reached that spot just underneath the head. He wanted to hear Dick whine and see him squirm and he was not disappointed

Dick's hips were twitching and his thighs were beginning to tremble and quake. Wally knew what Dick looked like when he was close so he took his hand away at the last moment and drank in Dick's delicious whines.

"I can't believe you're so close already. We've barely gotten started..." Wally said with a somewhat cruel expression on his face. Not that Dick could see that.

"I'm almost tempted to put a cockring on you. Just in case. But I know you won't disappoint me, will you pretty bird?" Wally said as he moved his hand back onto Dick, this time touching his taint as he started vibrating again.

This earned him a low groan and he slowly moved even further south until he landed on the large dildo in Dick's ass.

He turned up the vibrations as he started to slide it in and out, Dick starting to beg in reaction. "P-please... moreeee!!"

Wally shifts it until he's sure the angle is right and fucks it into Dick until his thighs start that telltale quiver and he pulls off completely again, leaving the dildo snug inside him.

Dick was starting to get really frustrated, Wally could tell. If he could see his eyes, Wally was sure there would be tears in them.

Wally got up from the bed to have some water. He gave Dick some too through a bendy straw he found in the kitchen. He held Dick's head up and ordered him to drink.

Sitting down beside him again, confident Dick had calmed down some, he began to caress Dick's thighs. Just comforting, grounding.

He leaned his face down so his mouth was just hovering over the sticky shaft and blew lightly on the tip. It twitched so hard it actually slapped Wally's cheek. He chuckled, "Always so eager to get your cock sucked, aren't you slut?"

Dick was totally gone at this point, saying anything that popped into his head. "Yes, yes, such a slut! Please suck me Wally!!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Wally replied, smirking, as he slurped the tip into his mouth.

Dick was openly sobbing and pulling at his restraints now as Wally went to town on his dick, treating it like a delicious popsicle. He wasn't even using his super speed. Didn't have to. He knew his mouth was just that good.

Wally sucked and slurped and drank down every bead of pre-cum Dick released, losing himself a bit to the task. To the point where Dick had to stop  _ him _ . "Wally! Wally, stop, I'm gonna cummm~~"

Wally gave one last suck before he pulled off. He hadn't really touched himself at all yet, but now he was starting to drool too. Maybe it was time to gave Dick the dick…

Wally went around to Dick's ass again and started to pull the dildo out slowly. "I'm gonna fuck you now, pretty bird, and there's nothing you can do about it..."

And just like that, he slid himself all the way inside Dick, resting there for a moment before thrusting in earnest, starting a brutal pace. He was unconcerned about Dick in this moment, this part being purely just for himself, feeling comfortable in the knowledge that Dick loved to be used for pleasure.

Seeing his lover like this had Wally really worked up and he knew it wouldn't take long, not with Dick's encouraging moans and filthy begging. He squeezed Dick's hips and thrust in as hard as he could, absolutely nailing Dick's prostate, and came hard, spilling himself deep inside.

Dick, for his part, was really starting to come undone at the seams. There was a constant babbling of nonsense streaming from his mouth and Wally could see fresh tear tracks on his cheeks. His body was twitching and Wally knew as he pulled out of Dick's ass that he was at his limit.

"It's okay, beautiful," Wally soothed. "You've done such a wonderful job tonight. We're almost finished, I promise. Are you ready for your reward?"

"Yes!! Yes, please, Wally!! I need to cummm....." Dick begged. He was more than ready.

Without warning, Wally grabbed Dick's cock and shoved two fingers back into his ass, pressing right up against his prostate and started vibrating them both, not moving them, but rocking Dick's world all the same.

"Thank you!! Thank you, Wally, I love youuu" Dick was screaming in pleasure, about to reach his peak when suddenly the hands vanished once more.

"No, no, no noooo!! Pleaseeeee!!!" Dick was beside himself. Wally had promised him a reward.

But before he could complain, the hands were back in place and this time time they weren't stopping. Dick could hardly breathe as he felt the crescendo start to peak. His thighs shook and his pelvis snapped up, back going completely stiff as he screamed and shot his load all over himself. It landed in his hair, on his chest, in his belly button, on Wally's hand, everywhere.

He rocked his hips a few more times, riding out the last waves, expecting Wally to stop. 

But he didn't.

"I know you've got more in there. You've been teasing yourself all day..." Wally smiled cruelly as he kept vibrating his hands even though Dick was clearly in pain from the overstimulation.

"No, please! It hurts..." Dick cried, but under the pain was just enough pleasure and with the combined efforts of Wally's hands, he found himself shooting another, smaller load over Wally's fist.

"There we go… I told you you had more."

Wally removed his hands and went to work undoing all of Dick's restraints. He helped him massage feeling back into his wrists and made him drink the rest of his water. Wally pulled the blankets down and covered them both up, while he held Dick until the shaking stopped, content to lay there forever.

"Thank you, daddy," Dick mumbled against Wally's chest as he started to doze.

"You're welcome, pretty bird."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folks. I hope you liked it anon cos if you didn't I'm gonna need you to lie to me and say that you did cos my feelings will be hurt.
> 
> Anyway, mistenforademigod on Tumblr. come say hi or whatever


End file.
